Hope Estheim Meets Riku!
by afrodette
Summary: Hope's girlfriend is hooked on this videogame called Kingdom Hearts. While trying to make her stop playing, a mysterious thing happened, causing the two to land in Destiny Islands. What happens if he meets Riku? HopexOC. Hints of RikuxOC. R&R?
1. This Can't Be Real

A/N: lol, I was sorta playing KHI&II, and I passed both and I basically stayed up for 3 days straight, and while I was playing I realized that Riku somewhat looks like Hope. And its funny cause I thought to myself, _what if they met?. _So, my OC, Danielle will be included, cause it makes the story MUCH better in my opinion, and I cant think of anything if my OC isn't in it.. .

* * *

As Hope knocked on the door of his girlfriend, Danielle, he wondered about her. For the last three days, he hasn't heard a word from her at all. No phone call, no text. So, instead of just trying to get a hold of her by calling or texting, he decided to go to her house to ask what was wrong.

Right after he knocked, in a matter of seconds, Danielle's mom answered the door, she smiled hugely after taking a glance at him.

"Hope, honey!" Danielle's mom cheered.

"Uh, hello, Ms. Jaid, by any chance, is Danielle home?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm so glad you're here! Danielle has been playing this game for the past three days nonstop, why don't you go to her and ask her to stop. Kingdom Hearts, I think it's called?"

"I don't know, I don't want to bother her-"

"I'm not saying to bother her, just try to get her to stop playing. Do what ever it takes just to get her off." she sighed, Hope nodded and went inside.

_Kingdom Hearts? What game is that?_ , Hope thought to himself, _Well, what ever game it is, it's probably something stupid.._

Hope went into the hallway leading to Danielle's room, thinking that her eyes were bloodshot and the windows were closed due to the fact that she hasn't seen the sun in three days. He also imagined her with messed up hair, pajamas and a not so clean room. As he went in, he gasped. She looked nothing like he thought she would look.

Her room was clean, her eyes were still white, the windows were open, her hair was down like it always is, and she wasn't wearing any pajamas. She wore a floral shirt and some shorts to match. Her eyes were focused on the TV, playing this so called game called 'Kingdom Hearts'.

".. Danielle?" he said softly, hoping that she heard him.

"Yes Hope?" she said like she would usually talk to him. Her hands were glued to that PS2 controller like a mad man.

"Why haven't you called the past three days?"

"Sorry, I had things to do." her voice stayed the same, but she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Like, play this game called Kingdom Hearts?" Hope sighed. Danielle stayed quiet, somewhat feeling guilty about the whole thing. It wasn't really her fault that she hasn't called or texted him. It was all Kingdom Hearts' fault, it sucked her into its addicting storyline, and characters.

Hope sat next to her and said, "Come ooon! Stop playing! I haven't heard from you in days! Lets spend some time together!" he tried to get the controller away from her, but she would move her hands away so he wouldn't get it.

"Noo! Hold up, this is the last boss! Xemnas needs to be stopped!" she said, putting the controller away from a distance while Hope was trying to reach for it.

"Whose Xemnas?" Hope said, confused.

"The guy I'm fighting!" she said. While she was playing, she was fighting this 'Ansem' character. He was dark-ish and had white hair and amber eyes. The character she was using was this boy around his age with brown spikey hair and some snazzy outfit and a key for a weapon. And Hope thought that using a boomerang was stupid!

"Well, can we start spending some time with each other?"

"Wait `til I finish this fight!" Danielle said loudly. Hope sighed, and just went along with it. He laid down next to her and watched her play, she grunted, squealed and moved around as if she were in the game itself.

* * *

"Danielle, its been like an hour and your still on the same boss.." Hope said rather tired.

"I swear! I'll get it this time!" she replied, she gave out her best in the game and then she shouted, "YES! FINALLY!"

Hope smiled, finally the madness ended, "Are you done now?"

"Yes, I am, but watch the ending with me, please?" she said with eyes that you could never say no to. Hope would've said yes anyways, considering the fact that he wanted to spend time with her anyways.

"Sure, but then right after, we go to the park." he said, tickling her as a way to make her say yes.

She giggled before he even started tickling her, " Yes! Yes! Ahah- stop!" He put his hands aside, and hugged her instead and said, "I missed you so much. Next time when you know your going to be occupied with something like this, tell me, okay?", giving her a kiss afterwards.

"Of course, Hope. I promise, now look, look! That guy right there is my favorite character in the entire game!" she said breaking the hug and pointing at the screen. Hope peered over to the television screen to see the same guy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes, "That guy?" he questioned.

"No.." she said, "that guy," she smiled. The guy had silver locks of hair, pale green eyes, a well defined muscles and a very mature looking face. His outfit was a legwarmer looking thing on his arm, a yellow and white zipper thingy with out sleeves and a black shirt under it, big shoes, and blue baggy pants.

"And why is this guy your favorite?" Hope said in disgust. He thought the kid looked somewhat of a fag.

"Okay, that guy has a name, you know. It's Riku. And also, he's my favorite since he sort of reminds me of you." she smirked as she looked into Hope's eyes. He looked back into hers, trying to hold back a chuckle. When he couldn't hold the laughs, he laughed right into Danielle's face.

"How does this guy remind me of you, Dan? This guy has WAY more muscle than I do, he's probably taller than me, and he has a lot more hair than I do. This guy is so metrosexual." he laughed.

"Oh Hope, your so blind.. Do I have to explain why he reminds me of you?"

"Tell me, I'd like to be proven wrong."

"You guys have silver hair," she said while tousling his locks, "amazing and hypnotizing green eyes," she stared deeply into them.

"Is that it?" he played a smirk on his face.

She sat on top of him, carefully laying him down and tracing her finger at his chest, "You guys have some what of the same jacket. It has two colours. You also wear black underneath it.."

"I still don't get it." He winked. Danielle knew where this was getting at, he didn't want to know much more of the similarities between him and some fictional guy. He just wanted some affection, due to the fact that it's been three days that they haven't done anything touchy feely in a while.

They continued locking lips throughout the entire ending of Kingdom Hearts, not minding the voices and music from the TV. The song playing somewhat fit the scenario. It was slow, beautiful, and meaningful.

_Where fears and lies melt away. You show me how to see, that nothing is whole and nothing is broken.  
_

That line was the whole gist of the scene. Hope didn't want Danielle to go, he hasn't seen her in three days, dammit. Danielle didn't want Hope to go, she was enjoying this. She didn't want it to end now.

Then, out of complete nowhere, wind blew furiously, causing the curtains to fly. The TV shut off. In a split second, a wave of noise just burst in to the air.

"Did you hear that?" Danielle shivered from the blowing wind.

"Yeah, I did.. how did it get so.. dark?" Hope held his lover and peered out the window.

"Did time pass by that fast?"

Hope checked the time, "No, its like 2.. OH MY GOD." One arm came out of Danielle's embrace and pointed up at the sky. Danielle rubbed her eyes, it couldn't be. Was she hallucinating?

"Kingdom Hearts.. Destiny Islands.. black hole.." Danielle mumbled to herself.

"Danielle, what are you saying?" Hope said grabbing her shoulders.

"Hope, understand, this is what happened in Kingdom Hearts! In the first one, Sora's at home and then he sees this black hole, and then there's heartless.. Hope! There's Heartless outside! We have to go fight them before somebody out there gets hurt!" she said. Hope felt like she was telling him the craziest thing ever. Hope just thought that this was no big deal, if it happened in Kingdom Hearts, why would it happen here? Hope sighed, and joined her into defeating these 'heartless'.

Danielle grabbed her weapon of choice, a pair of twin blades[Taki, Soul Calibur FTW.]

Hope took out his boomerang and went with Danielle outside.

"Mom?" Danielle said before stepping out. For some reason, Danielle's mom was out of sight. She wasn't here at all. Why? She didn't mind it anymore, so her and Hope just ran out of the house.

"So, where are the heartless?" Hope asked.

"I dunno.. but, can you feel that..?" she said, getting closer to him.

"I don't know.. I think I do." Without warning, Danielle suddenly started to levitate towards the black hole. Hope grabbed her hand, praying to himself that they wont get sucked in.

"Hope, this is like Kingdom Hearts! The darkness is going to eat us up! I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared, I'll be here to go through it all with you!" He shouted, "Just hold on, we can make this through!"

She nodded at his command. During all of that, she bit her lip, and closed her eyes. Hope closed his as well, and together they started to float up into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, I- I think they're waking up!" a voice said.

"Quick, go get them something to drink!" another voice spoke.

"Oh my god.." Danielle said getting up, seeing that Hope's hands were intertwined with hers. Using the free hand, she rubbed her eyes, and right before her, she saw.. a body of water and a beautiful orange sunset to accent it. Shortly after, Hope woke up.

"where are we?" Hope said rubbing his eyes as well.

"You're at Destiny Islands!" a female red head with a pink dress jumped in front of them and smiled, startling the couple.

Danielle gave her a funny look and so did Hope. They stared at her, and then the girl have them a nervous grin.

".. Danielle, is that-?" Hope said.

"Kairi?" Danielle spoke to her.

"Uh, yeah.. how do you know my name?" she said scared.

Danielle then realized that she didn't like Kairi, since that she was such a Mary-Sue in the game. I mean, she was a princess in the game, she had to be saved by damn Sora `cause apparently, she can't save herself.

She gave a fake smile, "Because.. I know these things, heh." she laughed nervously. She laughed as well, and then she looked forward.

A familiar spikey haired boy came with juice pouches and said, "I got them something to drink! Gosh Kairi, I come back from saving the universe and I still have to do dirty work!"

He handed them the juice pouches and grinned, "Where did you guys come from?"

"A black hole." Hope said.

"A black hole? Why does that sound so familiar?" he replied, thinking of how 'familiar' it was.

"Because you were sucked in to one, and then now your back here!" Danielle gushed.

"How do you.. know?" He said creeped out, stepping back from the two. Kairi was sort of just there watching.

Danielle tried to make something up, something clever. Something foolproof.

"Lucky guess?" she chuckled nervously.

"Oh, haha! You scared the living daylights out of me right there.. wait, I didn't catch your names." he said, "I'm Sora, by the way."

"I know that." Danielle said bluntly, Hope sort of elbowed her as a sign of, 'shut up!'

"You know his name too?" Kairi said, surprised. It'd be complicated if she told her the truth on how she knows everything about them. She can't just say, "oh hey, I know you guys because you guys are fictional and based on a popular video game! And nobody likes Kairi![no pun intended]"

"Erm- I meant by like, I know that name from somewhere. Besides that, I'm-" she was cut off by Kairi.

"Danielle?" she laughed. Her eyes widened, how did she know her name?

"How did you know?"

"Your little boyfriend there said it earlier when you guys were waking up."

They blushed, it was probably obvious that we were together for the fact that they were holding hands, but that could've meant anything!

"Oh, I did?" Hope giggled.

"I'm guessing you did." Danielle grinned.

"Anyways, I'm Hope. Hope Estheim."

"Hope.. that's a pretty name for a boy like you." Kairi smiled. Why was she always smiling?

"Yeah, Hope, I don't mean to be rude, but you look like my friend Riku." Sora said taking a good look at Hope. Danielle turned to Hope in a 'I told you so' kind of face.

"Ohh.. he **does** look Riku. Oh my- they even have the long hair going on, and the pretty green eyes," Kairi started describing Hope and Riku's similarities as Danielle started smiling wider, "And the layered jacket and a black shirt under, we have a match!" she started touching Hope's face and hair, which started Danielle to burst, "No touchy touchy- this is mine." She grabbed Hope's face and wrapped her arms around it. Hope's head were positioned between her breasts, he started waving his arms for air, but he enjoyed this position.. sort of.

"Oi, sorry.. " Kairi backed away.

"ahah, I was only kidding." Danielle laughed maniacally.

"I couldn't breathe in there.." Hope said heaving in and out.

"I'm sorry Hope." She kissed his cheek and Sora and Kairi awed.

_Why can't me and Sora be cutesy couple like them? Gosh, I sure wish Sora was like Hope.._ Kairi thought as she looked at him.

_Man, I wish she was my girlfriend instead. Hope is one lucky guy. Stupid Kairi just talks about herself. Riku would love a girl like her. I wonder if she gives kisses to strangers like me.._ Sora thought to himself, making face gestures, smiling at the end.

"What are you smiling at?" Kairi said.

"YOUR FACE!" he said while laughing and pointing at her. Kairi frowned and kicked sand at Sora.

Then, a voice from complete nowhere was heard.

"Why are you guys fighting, and who are these people?" the figure said. Danielle swooned and looked at Hope, "It's him." She said as she held on Hope's hand tighter.

"ow!" Hope shouted.

"Oh, dearest apologies, Hope. I'll kiss it to make it feel better," she insisted.

"No, it's okay." I'm good. He smiled, which Danielle didn't get to see. She was too busy gawking at Riku.

"Well, hello there." Riku said, turning over to Danielle and Hope.

"H-h-he-hello.." Danielle shook, and Hope felt it from her hand.

"So, what's your name? Is it as pretty as your face?" Riku's lips curled into a smile. Hope broke out in anger, "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to!"

"Jeez, it was just a compliment, kid."

"I'm not a kid, excuse me. I'm fifteen, thank you very much."

"And I'm sixteen,"

"Doesn't mean I'm a kid." Hope retorted.

"Whatever then. Well, how did you guys wind up here?"

"A black.. hole.." Danielle spoke out, still sort of shocked that barely, in the first five minutes, Hope didn't get along with Riku.

"Interesting. Maybe you guys should get up and get something to eat. Come," He said, walking away while waving his hands towards him.

"I don't like him." Hope said while standing up.

"Oh come on, Hope. He's offering us to eat. It will be better, you just need to learn not to snap at him." He lifted her from the sand, and Kairi and Sora were still arguing.

"Oh hey guys. Uh, that Riku guy wants us to go eat, so.. lets go?" Hope muttered.

"Yeah, come on, lets go eat." Sora said.

"Shut up, jerk." Kairi replied coldly.

Danielle and Hope's hands laced together slowly, "This.. place.. it's beautiful." Danielle said, "Its better than it is in the game.."

"Its beautiful just like you.." Hope told her in a graceful manner.

"Hope, you flatter me."

"It's my job to flatter you." He smiled, and their lips met. They smiled between the kiss. After breaking away, then walked over to Riku's place to eat.

* * *

A/N: next chapter.. Eating at riku's house! Will Hope and Riku get along and realize that their so freaking alike?

Review? And so sorry if it sucks D:


	2. Going Home

Riku leaded Sora, Kairi, Hope and Danielle to his house. Hope and Danielle's hands were still intertwined from when they had that moment back there at the shore. As Riku opened the door, he moved away and let everybody in. When Kairi and Sora came in, Hope and Danielle followed. Riku couldn't help but see the couples hands together as one. Riku looked away sadly.

"Aren't your parents home?" Kairi asked Riku as she layed on the love seat couch with Sora.

"Nope. Mom and Dad are at work." he replied in a sad tone of voice.

"Hey Riku, is anything wrong?" Sora looked at his best friend. He noticed him feeling a bit down in the dumps.

"It's nothing.. I guess." he sighed, "So, I'll make you guys some spaghetti and salad. It's all on me."

"Sounds good." Kairi smiled. Riku layed out the ingredients on the counter and got the pots and pans ready.

Danielle was looking at the different cool things in Riku's house. His house was absolutely amazing. This floors were wooden and clean. The walls were a nice subtle colour. It matched the floor nicely. And the decor, well, there was paintings all over the place. The paintings were of things like waterfalls, and symbols that could've meant anything. It sort of reminded her of Hope's house. Big on the outside, big on the inside, and full of nice stuff.

While Riku was cutting tomatoes and opening cans of tomato sauce, many things ran through his mind. He kept on staring at Danielle for some odd reason. He didn't know why. Or, at least he didn't know why. Her black hair and bright brown eyes intrigued him. Her smile made him smile. He never felt this feeling before. Was this feeling called _infatuation_? What ever it was called, it made Riku vulnerable.

"So, you guys came from a black hole?" Sora asked the two.

"Yeah, it's sorta weird" Danielle answered Sora's question.

"I agree.. how did this all happen though?" asked Kairi.

"Well, Danielle was playing a video game and we just saw the black hole. We went to go outside to check it out, and it just sucked us right in." Hope explained while charading the whole thing. Kairi nodded.

"Don't you guys miss home?" Kairi said softly.

"Honestly? It's only been a while we've been gone, but I do sort of miss home." Hope replied while snaking her arms around Danielle, "I miss home because I spending time with this girl over here."

"Aww, how sweet! Why can't you be like that Sora? Why can't you be affectionate like Hope?" she complained while smacking Sora with a pillow.

"Because your a kook! I'm scared to even hug you! You're not even my girlfriend!" he tried to block himself with another pillow.

"Doesn't matter! You're my best friend!"

"That's why I don't like you like that!" he said, Kairi stopped and pouted, crossing her arms and turning away from Sora. She was indeed annoying.

"Jerk." she grumbled.

As Hope got a joy out of Kairi and Sora arguing, Danielle looked peered over to Riku. He looked.. like he was in pain. Did he accidentally chop his finger? She didn't know, but she didn't want to be rude either.

She looked into his eyes. He was _lonely_.. yeah, there's FanFiction about him and characters, but that's **fan**_fiction_. That was based off people's imaginations. And its _fiction_. That stuff never happened. In the game.. or perhaps now in reality.. he had nobody. No one at all. Sora and Kairi had each other[even though Sora is a bit too stupid to realize that he was destined with Kairi], Roxas had either Xion or Naminé, King Mickey had Queen Minnie, but Riku.. he had no one to share anything with. Danielle would lend him a hand, to show him how it was to be loved, but she had Hope. It wasn't like she could go up to Hope and say, "Hey, Hope! Riku is feeling lonely, so I'm going to make him feel loved. No hard feelings?"

No, it wasn't like that. Not at all.. or.. was it?

Danielle continued watching Riku cook, hoping she would learn something, even though she was a fairly good cook. Hope still watched Kairi and Sora bicker, and Riku still had the thoughts of Danielle.

Riku neatly set the food on the round dining table, trying very carefully not to drop or spill anything. He went back into the kitchen, opening the cabinet to get plates and silverware.

"A little help?" Riku asked.

Danielle heard him, offering to assist him, "I'll help you Riku."

He smiled, and felt his cheeks burn up a little. Hope let out a hand, refusing her to help.

"Please don't." Hope said.

"Hope, I want to help. Don't be like that. And when we eat.. please be polite? For me?" she murmured to him.

Hope shrugged, "Okay.. I'm not just doing this for you.."

"That's good."

"I'm going to be friends with him so I can get seconds." he mischievously grinned.

"Oh, stop." she said, slapping his hands playfully. Danielle maneuvered to the kitchen, giving him a small smile, "So whaddaya need help with?"

"Uh.. help me set up the plates on the.. table." he stuttered. Her vibrant, bubbly personality made him feel fuzzy inside.

"Oh okay.." she said, trying to get the plates from the cabinet above her. Struggling, she grunted. She was too short to reach. Riku saw her, giggling to himself. Danielle turned around, seeing Riku laughing at her shortness.

"If you think you're so pro, let's see if you can get it." Danielle smirked. Even though she knew that he was capable of getting it. Riku scoffed sarcastically, reaching the plates with ease, giving them to her.

"You know, you would've got something else that you can reach. Like the silverware." he lightly smiled, getting the spoons and forks from a drawer next to him. Together, they walked to the dining table, placing a plate in front of a chair with spoons and forks next to them. When they were done, Riku hollered out to the rest to come and eat.

"Thanks for the help, Danielle." Riku said, ruffling her hair.

"It's all good, Riku." she responded by curling her lips into a smile. In a few moments later, chatter filled the room.

"That looks delicious Riku!" Kairi praised.

"Thanks." he said, grabbing a seat. Kairi sat next to Riku, who sat next to Sora. Hope moved the chair back, offering Danielle a seat. Hope sat next to Riku. We all sat down, and as time passed by, Danielle whispered to Hope, "Behave."

"Let's chow down." Riku said, grabbing a wad full of noodles. Everybody did the same. By the time this was done, they all picked up our forks and started slurping on the saucy goodness.

"Oh my god, Riku!" Sora uttered, wiping his mouth, "You really have to cook for me one day! You can sleep over tonight, bud." he said, raving about the food.

"Thanks, but no thanks." he replied, chuckling.

"Aww, why not?" Sora said complaining.

"I'd like to be paid if I cook for you." he replied. Hope rolled his eyes, thinking, _Greedy_..

"I don't have the munny.." Sora slowly said, looking down at his plate.

"Then that's too bad." He said before taking in some meatballs. Danielle took another bite, tasting a spicy, yet saucy sensation. Hope grunted while eating.

"This is pretty good," Hope said. Danielle sighed, finally hearing him say something nice to Riku.

"You think so? It's a secret recipe of mine." Riku said after swallowing.

"What's your secret?"

"It's nothing really.. just garlic salt, a few spices, and tomato paste."

"That's cool.. cool."

"So, where did you and Danielle come from? Other than the sky.."

"Well, we come from a place called Palumpolum."

"Palu-what?" Kairi said, not understanding what Hope just said.

"Palum. Polum. Pal. Um. Pole. Um." he repeated slowly. She made the, 'ooh okay' kind of face.

"Where's that? How's it like?" Riku continued the conversation with Hope.

"Obviously, it's far away from here. And it's some how like this place. Except for the beach part. We don't have one. And it's sorta urban there. It's really tropical here. Like this one place called Bodhum."

"Great.. so how did you and Danielle meet?"

"It goes a little bit like-" Hope was interrupted by Danielle, snapping her head up.

"Oh, Hope, can I explain this? I just love telling this story." she was smiling widely, shaking Hope's arm.

"Yeah, go ahead." he smiled back.

"Okay.. it all started when we were just two. Our parents were very good friends, and there was this day where Hope's parents planned a day for us to meet. Me, being the giddy two year old I was, I was ecstatic to meet him, but at first I thought Hope was a girl, I thought it was a _girl_ name. But, when the time came for us to have our little play date, something just happened. We somehow clicked. Then we became best friends, and here we are now. In a relationship." she smiled, and Hope made a little laugh.

"Cute," Kairi said as she picked up a forkful of spaghetti.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Kairi," Sora rudely told her, "So, how's your hair so cool looking, Hope? It's like straight, yet it's all in one direction. Looks freaking awesome if you ask me,"

"I don't do much really. I just wake up, brush my hair and I'm done. Nothing much more." Hope replied.

"You lucky, I have to put on some massive amount of gel just to get this look! And while I was saving the universe, it wasn't easy to find the right kind of gel, y`know? And it was sorta hard because in some universes, they don't sell hair gel! In the Hundred Acre Wood, I had to use honey!" he babbled on about his hair. The females snickered, laughing at his misfortune about it. They imagined bees chasing him and he tried fighting them off with his Keyblade.

"That's sorta weird you say that, Hope, because I don't do much to my hair either." said Riku, completely ignoring what Sora said.

"Sweet." he lifted up his hand, Danielle gasped, thinking he was going to slap Riku.

"Wha-" Hope was surprised.

"Don't hit him!"

"I was just going to high-five him.."

Danielle let go of his wrists, feeling embarrassed, "Oh.. pshh, I knew that.." her cheeks got red, and she started to finish her spaghetti at an awkwardly fast pace.

"Okay... well, Riku, so where are your parents?"

"Dads at work most of the time. Never has time for me, but mom, she's always around, but right now she's at some motherly meeting."

"Sounds exactly like my parents.", It was true. Bartholomew Estheim was never around. He seemed to always be at work. As for his mom, she was always by his side.

Riku and Hope got into the conversation, and after awhile, everyone finished their food and listened to Hope and Riku ramble on and on about what they were talking about.

"Oh my god! Do you know Hitler?" Riku said. Danielle, Sora, and Kairi just sat there.

Hope shouted, "OF COURSE! WHO DOESN'T!"

"He has the awesomest hair and mustache ever!" Riku beamed.

"I know! Square mustaches for the win!" Hope laughed.

"Oh, oh, I have this Hitler joke..."

"Let me hear it."

"Okay, I met up with Hitler and I was like, 'Hey Hitler!' and he was like, 'Vat?' and then..." Riku started to snicker.

Everyone stared at him, waiting for the joke, "And then...ha... I was like, 'I think you lost something'..." he kept laughing.

"Then he said, 'Vhat?' And then I said, 'WORLD WAR II!'" Riku laughed hard. Sora looked at him weirdly, seeing that his best friend was _laughing, _which was entirely new to him. Kairi even looked at him in a strange manner. Even Danielle was shocked. She played Kingdom Hearts, and she knew that Riku wasn't so loud!

Hope soon got the joke and started laughing along with him. They made eye contacted, exchanging smiles.

Danielle thought, _How cute! A bromance!_

Hope soon started getting along with Riku, and then...

**Ring... Ring... Ring... **Hope's cell started to ring. Everyone stood silent.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Kairi stared at him.

"Yeah, I'm getting my phone out of my pockets..." he shoved his hands in his pocket, reaching for his phone. He grabbed his phone quickly and answered it, putting it next to his ear.

"Hell-O!" Hope said nicely and politely.

Danielle looked at him, mouthing, "Who's that?"

Hope mouthed back, "My mom."

Danielle nodded and told everyone to hush and Hope continued his conversation with his mom, "Where am I at? Danielle's house... Go home?... But mom... The storm!... What do you mean you didn't see it?... Go home in an hour? Now? BYE?** MOM!**-" Hope stayed quiet. Everyone figured that his mom was angry and she didn't want any excuses.

"Hope... babe... what just happened?" Danielle asked.

"We need to get home. And fast!" Hope stood from his chair.

"But, how?" Danielle shouted.

Hope looked around, then said, "Don't you guys have a way? Any of you?"

Everyone looked at him and whistled, not knowing what to do.

"So... we're stuck here forever?" Hope put his head down in defeat.

"I'm sorry..." Sora spoke.

"Dearly..." Kairi said.

"Are you serious? You guys can't get access to a gummi ship? Or make a portal?" Danielle said, basically giving out her Kingdom Hearts transportation knowledge.

"How do you know all of this..." Kairi eyed Danielle.

Danielle bit her lip, then said, "I just know..."

"That doesn't matter! Danielle, we need to get home." Hope grabbed his lover's shoulders.

"Hope, calm down..." Riku said.

"Me? Calm down?"

"You have an hour!"

"You're right... can you guys please bring us back?"

"Well..." unsure, it seemed, "I don't know..."

"How can you not know?" Hope said, again getting a bit cranky.

Danielle, being the homesick girlfriend she was, asked Riku nicely for an idea, hoping he would do it.

Stroking his chin. Then an idea popped in his head, "Wait here..."

He dashed out, and it was quiet. It was too quiet.

"Well, you guys ready to go home?" Sora said, Danielle and Hope nodded. "DON'T LEAVE." Sora begged right as we nodded. Danielle's face became scared, she held on to Hope.

The begging, the scared feelings, the arm grabbing, and everything else was over when Riku walked back in. "Come outside everyone." he grinned.

We all navigated outside, seeing a little boat with a sail. Danielle remembered that boat. That boat was the boat they used in the first Kingdom Hearts. Danielle's face was plastered with happiness. She got to experience Kingdom Hearts for herself. Satisfied, she slowly went over to the shore, just glancing at the small boat.

"Are you serious?" Hope complained, "This is the best you have for us?"

"Be glad, it's either that or nothing." he retorted to Hope's complaint.

"Well, least it'll get us home, hun." I said, holding Hope. The sun was setting. The sky was a shade of orange and pink, the ocean breeze passing through the couples hair. The scenery was breath taking.

Danielle turned around, first turning to Sora. "Hey Sora. I'll miss you, even though you don't know much about me." She hugged him.

She went over to Kairi next, despite that she hated her in the game, she kind of liked her here. "Kairi, you'll be missed too." She locked her in an embrace, then she turned to Riku.

"Riku, thanks for at least giving Hope a chance, and for giving us a way to go back home." she hugged him. She hesitated to kiss his cheek, but at the same time she was still conscious about Hope. She kissed his cheek anyways, Hope seemed like it was okay, since it wasn't on the lips... and it was a way of thanking him.

Riku's hand moved to his cheek. Hope and his girlfriend trailed off, saying bye to everyone. Riku waved, saying goodbye for the last time.

Danielle woke up, sweaty, and panting heavily. Hope hugged her as soon as she woke up.

"Oh god, what in the world just happened?" she embraced Hope back, looking around. There wasn't any water anywhere. No sand. No Riku. No anyone. She was back in her room, the screen was the Kingdom Hearts II logo, with the words 'End' written across it. The remote control was on the edge of her bed, and her windows were wide open.

"Your window knocked you out..." Hope laughed nervously.

"Oh... well, I had this really weird dream..."

"Well, you should tell me all about it." he smiled. Danielle went on with her story, Hope listened to every word that came out of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh lord, I finally found inspiration and ideas to finish this! Well, I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
